In the Arms of the Angels
by cestlavie0919
Summary: In the town of Beacon Hills, people are going missing and no one can explain it. Until two strange people show up in a blue box. Stiles and Derek join The Doctor and River to battle one of the Doctor's most feared enemies: The Weeping Angels.
1. Beacon Hills had a Box

Beacon Hills was by no means as calm and quiet as its residents had once believed. An increasing crime rate was all that the average citizen saw when it came to the dark underground, yet Beacon Hills was actually not so much a town as a war zone with lines firmly drawn between Hunters and Werewolves. Both sides followed their respective rules of engagement and for the most part, humans stayed unaware of it all, save for the occasional missing person. However, there were people going missing lately—people who had no idea of werewolves or hunters. Both sides were beginning to worry that there was more going on than their centuries old feud. Both sides were scared. Because for the first time since their fight began, humans were suspecting something and neither Hunter nor Werewolf had any idea what was going on.

* * *

In the woods surrounding a house that had long since burned down, two young men held hands as they walked a familiar path to the spot they had chosen long ago as their private sanctuary; a place where other pack members were forbidden to go, and Hunters had no knowledge of and no reason to show up.

It was quiet in their hideout and they loved it that way. The Alpha cuddled closely to his human mate. Stiles cherished his time away from the rest of the Pack because it was the only time when he truly felt he had Derek to himself. After a while in their silence, the two drifted off into a nap.

Nearly an hour had passed when Derek jolted awake in a way that scared Stiles more than he would admit, though he didn't need to. The Alpha could hear his heart race and smell the adrenaline coursing through his beloved's body. "What is it?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Derek concentrated, putting a finger to his lips. After a second he grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling them both to their feet. Their sanctuary was no longer safe. "Derek!" Stiles screamed, running behind his boyfriend. "What is going on?!"

"I heard something. We need to go!" he growled.

Stiles stopped. He heard a voice… a woman's voice… a _British_ woman's voice? "I told you that you should have let me fly her! You're at least a mile away from where the signal came from!"

"And I told you that she's _MY_ TARDIS! Perhaps I wanted to land her a mile away from the signal!" a man replied in a similar accent.

Derek and I stalked closer. "If I tell you to run… I need you to run… please Stiles promise me!"

Not often would Stiles agree to this, but he was too freaked out by the idea that someone had found their sanctuary. He nodded his agreement as they slowly walked closer.

"You landed her perfectly? Then why is there smoke pouring out of the center console?!" the woman demanded.

The man stiffened. "River… shh!"

"Doctor, what is it?"

"Hello?" the man called out. "We're not going to hurt you…"

He waved around a stick that glowed green. Derek howled in pain. "TURN IT OFF!" Stiles screamed running toward the man. "Please!"

"But my Sonic Screwdriver is how I—" the strange man began, but Stiles cut him off.

"I don't care! It hurts my boyfriend!"

In moments, Derek was standing protectively between the strangers and Stiles.

Stiles finally managed to take in the sight before him. In the middle of the woods was a box. A big blue box. A big blue police box from 1960s London. Stiles looked from the box to the woman to the man and back to the box. "Why is your police box smoking?"

"It's a nasty habit… I keep telling her to stop. Better question… Why does your boyfriend not like my Sonic?" the man replied.

"Because he's a—he's got very sensitive hearing," Stiles replied.

"And he's right here so you don't need to talk about him like he isn't!" Derek growled.

The strange man circled Derek. "I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Stiles asked.

"If you must…" the man replied contemptuously. He leaned into Derek, making the werewolf visibly uncomfortable. He shot a glare at Stiles, who easily translated that look into _Why did you have to run _toward_ the strangers?_ The Doctor broke up there moment. "Are you a lupine-wavelength haemovariform?"

"Gezundheit?" Derek replied.

"Are you descended from Queen Victoria?"

"Doctor we need to get the TARDIS working again!" the woman interjected.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded.

The woman put her hand out to shake. "I'm Dr. River Song, Archaeologist… his wife."

Stiles and Derek exchanged glances. "How did you get here?" Derek demanded.

"With my TARDIS!" the Doctor replied, as if that answered everything. Stiles and Derek just stared at him incredulously. "The blue box…"

The strangers spoke at the same time. "It's a time machine." "It's a spaceship."

The Doctor chuckled. "It's both, really... Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That blue box will take you anywhere and anywhen you want to go."

"These people are crazy!" Derek growled into Stiles' ear.

"Care to see?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Stiles said as Derek replied with a firm "Absolutely not."

Stiles pouted his lip out. "Please, Derek?"

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Derek asked.

"That's not the first time you asked that question. It worked then! Please?!" Stiles begged. Derek flushed an unnatural shade of red.

River's face lit up. "Oh you naughty thing, you!" she mused playfully hitting Stiles on the shoulder.

"Right this way!" the Doctor announced, opening the door of the no longer smoking box. Derek shoved ahead.

"Let me check first. Remember our agreement..." He snarled, furious with Stiles for getting them involved. If he didn't love the boy so much, he would have killed him. Derek followed the strange man into the box. His jaw dropped. Inside the box was a whole room... with hallways branching off. "Impossible..." he whispered.

"Not impossible," the Doctor corrected. "The inside exists in a different dimension than the outside."

Derek exited the box, walking around it several times and going back in, then exiting. Finally Stiles walked toward him. "What is it?"

"It's much more accommodating than it looks…"

Stiles snickered, following him into it. "Also not the first time you've said that." River gave a hearty laugh as once again, Derek flushed.

The green thing in the Doctor's hand glowed, a sound emitting from it. Again, Derek was in pain. "Stop that!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry…" the Doctor replied, returning the device to the pocket inside his jacket.

"No you're not!" Stiles objected. "You stared right at him as you did it!"

"Clever boy…" the Doctor mused. "You're right. I'm not sorry I did it. Why does it affect you so badly?" He directed the question at Derek, but Stiles answered.

"I told you! He has good hearing!"

"And I heard you," said the Doctor. "But why? Nobody has hearing _that_ good. What are you not telling me? What are you?"

"Who are you?" Derek demanded.

"I've told you. I'm the Doctor."

"But Doctor who?" Stiles insisted.

He giggled, looking to River. "I love it when they say that!" She rolled her eyes.

"Answer him!" Derek ordered.

"Alas, I cannot," the Doctor replied. "I wish I could… but really."

"Then I wish I could tell you what I am…" Derek stated.

"You're good!" the Doctor grinned. "You two are good. Him especially!" He indicated Stiles. "Lots of trouble that one?"

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. "More than you know."

"Er… Doctor. Perhaps you could inform our guests why we're here?" River suggested.

"Ah yes! The signal. There's a problem with time here…" the Doctor explained.

"What do you mean a 'problem with time'?" Stiles asked.

"It's going a bit wonky. Stuff is being displaced when it shouldn't be," he replied.

"The good news is that there are few things that are able to do something like that," River interjected. "The bad news is that none of those things are good."

"Tell me… what are your names?" the Doctor asked.

"He's Stiles and I'm Derek," the Alpha answered.

"Well, Stiles and Derek… let me ask you a question," the Doctor began circling the center console of the TARDIS. He then stopped, looking up. "Wait did you say your name was _Stiles_?"

"Well your name's 'The Doctor' so I'd hold off on any rude comments about mine…" Stiles said angrily.

"Feisty!" River chimed. "I like you… Have there been any strange disappearances lately?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "My dad's the sheriff. They're going insane over it. There's no apparent motive, nothing to link the disappearances… The people have nothing in common. Except that they live here." Realizing that he just shared information that hadn't yet been deemed public, Stiles slunk back adding a sheepish, "Or so they say..."

"Okay but what else?" the Doctor urged.

"Well…" Stiles started, figuring that he'd already given out information he shouldn't have. No point in holding back now. "There was this weird thing that happened. They found a grave in a cemetery about a hundred miles from here. It was the same name, but the person died nearly 60 years before the missing person was born."

River was smiling, but the realization hit her, causing her smile to fade into tragic frown of pained concern. She knew what they were facing. The ages-old monsters... The ones who had ripped from her two of the people she loved most dearly... Her best friends... Her parents. The Doctor watched his companion with the same concern. The pain was too new for him too. These beings had stolen something dear to him too and he felt that fire burn within him... the one that scared even River... He wanted revenge against the Angels for taking his beloved Ponds from him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading! This is my first crossover and my first foray into Whoniverse fanfic. Please comment! New chapters coming soon. Until then... don't even blink.


	2. The Picnic on Asgard

"But what are they, Doctor?" Stiles asked, unsure what River meant by "Weeping Angels".

"They're old… remarkably old…" the Doctor started, zooming around the center console of the TARDIS pressing buttons, turning knobs and adjusting levers. Every once in a while, River would make a minor alteration to what the Doctor did, putting a finger over her lips, telling the men not to say anything to him. "They're some of the oldest creatures in the universe. They're fast and they kill you in the cruelest way imaginable."

Derek and Stiles exchanged uneasy glances. A bizarre whirring sound emitted from the console. The Doctor kept running around, continuing to explain the oddities that were the Weeping Angels. "If they touch you, they will either break your neck or they will transport you to another time and place and feed on the life they stole from you."

"Then how do you fight them?" Derek asked. His voice betrayed the horror he felt at the explanation of the Angels.

"Yes… if you see one, don't blink. Keep your eyes on it. They're quantum-locked so they only exist if you can't see them. The moment they're observed by any living creature, they turn to stone," the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry… what?" Derek asked. "How do you fight something like that?"

"You have to either trick them into freezing themselves or poison their food supply with a paradox," River replied.

"Then why not just create a paradox and get rid of them?" Stiles suggested.

"Because paradoxes are tricky. They're not supposed to happen and when they do, they can do quite a bit of damage to the fabric of time and space," The Doctor never took his eyes off the console as the whirring noises stopped. Finally the Doctor grabbed both men and in hushed voice said. "There are several important rules you absolutely _must_ follow. First: Do keep your eyes on any statue that might be an Angel. Do _NOT_ look into its eyes. Anything that holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel. Second: Well… there isn't a second yet but if I come up with one I'll let you know. Now. I've parked us on top of a Time Rift—"

"What's that?" Derek asked.

The Doctor glared. "What does it sound like? It's a rift in time!"

"But you said those are bad!" Derek started.

"No, I said _paradoxes_ are bad. Do try to keep up!" He tapped Derek on the head with his Sonic, leaving the werewolf wondering what exactly just happened "These rifts leak time energy. I use them to recharge my TARDIS."

"Where are we, though?" Stiles asked.

"Welcome to Asgard!" he announced, opening the door. "Feel free to poke around. Just don't wander too far! Let's meet back here in two hours!"

"Asgard? Like _the_ Asgard?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Like from Norse mythology?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes _and_ no," he replied.

"The people of Asgard… developed space travel millennia ago. They visited Earth during the Viking times and the Norse people interpreted them as deities. You see it happening all throughout human history. If a local culture says it was visited by gods, it was alien contact… or him," River explained, nodding toward the Doctor on that last word.

"Guilty as charged!" the Doctor chimed, lifting up a portion of the console, pulling out a large picnic basket. "Now come along—" His eyes grew wide before he could finish that sentence.

"Oh sweetie," River gave him a consolatory caress on the cheek. "Let's go eat this wonderful lunch you prepared for us, my love. We'll see you two in a couple hours!"

She led him out of the Tardis. Stiles looked at Derek. "Can we go exploring? Please?"

Derek glared his usual glare and remained silent for several long minutes. Finally, he heaved a sigh. "Sure… why not." Stiles punched the air in triumph, darting out the TARDIS, Derek following slowly behind him. The door slammed shut behind him, though Derek thought nothing of it. They could see River and the Doctor not too far away. The woman waved at them. Stiles waved back, grinning from ear to ear. River sat down and continued eating with the Doctor as the Alpha and his Mate wandered in the opposite direction.

The world around them was definitely alien. It also looked as though it had been abandoned for quite some time. They lay down next to one another in the silver-colored grass. Giant green flowers surrounded them. In the distance, they could see the ruins of a once thriving metropolis. Derek watched as one building toppled over, time having worn away its ability to support itself.

"Can you believe that everything we've ever known is somewhere up there?" Stiles asked, pointing up to the sky. He lay down in the grass, gazing at the beauty above him. It was blue like on Earth, but there were shades of other colors that could be seen as the clouds raced along.

"To be honest, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all," Derek replied, nuzzling closer to Stiles, thankful for a few moments alone with him. As he let his head finally rest on his Mate's chest, Stiles disappeared. "Stiles?" he called out. He sniffed around. Stiles' scent was nowhere on the ground where he was sitting. "STILES!"

"DEREK!" he heard his name being called, but it wasn't Stiles' voice. It was the Doctor's. "STILES!"

"Doctor!" Derek called back, heading towards the TARDIS. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw Stiles walking toward him. "Oh my God! Stiles. What happened?" He watched his Mate. Stiles was making the same motions and steps that he had made on the trek to where they walked, completely ignoring the werewolf. "Stiles! What's going on?" He followed Stiles, the Doctor coming along. He looked worried.

Stiles got comfortable in the exact same spot they had been in before. "Can you believe that everything we've ever known is somewhere up there?" he repeated. A moment later, he was gone again. Both the Doctor and Derek looked back and Stiles was back at the TARDIS, walking towards them for a second time.

"Doctor what's happening?" Derek demanded.

"I'm sorry Derek. I made a horrible miscalculation and I am so, so sorry…" the Doctor whispered. River joined up with them right as Derek pushed The Doctor against the front door of the TARDIS, pressing his forearm against the Doctor's neck.

"Derek! Let him go!" River ordered, pulling him off her husband with remarkably minimal effort. Derek's eyes flashed Alpha red.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked. Stiles suddenly appeared next to them and walked away, back to their resting spot.

"What's happening to him?!" Derek yelled, his fear evident in his voice.

"He's trapped in some sort of time loop," River explained. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic. Derek fell to his knees in pain, putting his hands over his ears. He felt the change come over him without even trying. Both River and the Doctor took a step back. "Doctor… what… what just happened?"

"Derek, I'm going to need you to breathe. We will get Stiles out of the loop. But I need you to remain calm!" the Doctor said softly.

"Doctor what is he?" River asked.

"I'm a werewolf!" Derek answered, shifting back to human form. "And he's my mate… and you will fix what happened to him!"

"Right… a werewolf. I called it… almost," the Doctor said, pushing the TARDIS door. It remained shut. "Oh… that's bad… that's really very terribly not good."

"What?" Derek growled.

"The TARDIS won't open. She senses the time loop and is trying to protect herself," River explained.

"Why?"

"A time loop is a series of fixed points in time, happening over and over. The TARDIS doesn't exactly like fixed points in time. She knows what we need to do and she's trying to protect us from it," she continued.

"I don't care what that stupid box thinks! My Mate is stuck in a time loop! Now get him out of it!" the Alpha yelled.

"He didn't mean it. He's just upset," the Doctor whispered, caressing the box's handle in much the same way River caressed his cheek earlier. "There's one surefire way to get the door open, but you're not going to like it."

"Whatever it is. Just do it!"

"Cover your ears," the Doctor ordered. Derek obeyed and watched as the Doctor fiddled with the Sonic and then aimed it at the door. It took a while, but finally the TARDIS burst open.

"It's angry…" Derek noted once back inside.

"Of course she is! You called her stupid!" the Doctor replied. "Now! Question: How do you disrupt a time loop? Anybody?" he waited a moment. River looked as though she were about to answer but the Doctor started speaking first. "You disrupt the flow of events or you infuse the loop with enough time energy to dissipate the cycle. We're about to do both."

River looked scandalized. "But she's only half charged! She'll barely have enough energy to—"

"I know that's why I'm going to need your help!"

"But you could cause a Time Ram! It could—"

"RIVER! I KNOW!" the Doctor roared. He looked frightening and River looked wounded by the outburst. "I know what the risk is! But I'm not losing anyone else… not so soon! So unless you have another idea, I need your help!"

She nodded and the two of them began running around the console making adjustments. "Derek, when I tell you, pull him into the TARDIS. We have one shot. Make it count!" the Doctor called over the whirring. Derek opened the door. He saw that Stiles was only feet away from the spot where he lied down. The TARDIS lifted into the air. Derek saw his love point up to the sky. Moments passed and suddenly he was directly underneath the TARDIS. "Are you ready?" the Doctor called. Derek nodded. "GERONIMO!" came the Doctor's voice. Derek reached down. The TARDIS was vibrating violently. Sparks flew around the console as River and the Doctor struggled to maintain stability. Derek shifted to his werewolf form, knowing he had more strength that way. "NOW!" shouted the Doctor.

Derek struggled to grab Stiles. It was much harder to pull him up. It felt like the TARDIS was resisting them. It felt hot—white hot. Hotter than anything he could remember… hotter than the basement had been that night. "I'm not losing you too," Derek whispered, gathering the last of his strength to pull Stiles up. He screamed at the painful strain of the act. Stiles' feet lifted off the ground. The TARDIS was thrown to the side, sending Derek and Stiles flying up toward the center console. Derek heard the whirring as the other two tried to keep them from crashing. Moments later, they were all thrown from the TARDIS into a large city square. It was lit well, but there were no people to be seen. Derek held closely to Stiles as he sat up. His Mate's eyes fluttered.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was groggy.

"You're alright!" Derek told him, hugging the human close to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine too, thanks!" The Doctor called. River was already on her feet, having done a truly impressive tuck-and-roll maneuver.

"Doctor, is this…"

"Cardiff?" the Doctor finished, his voice sounding as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why would it bring us to Cardiff?" River wondered aloud.

"I've used the Cardiff rift to refuel several times. It must have brought us to a place it recognized," he answered.

River peeked inside the toppled box. "She's already started repairing herself. But she won't be in working order for a while. We might as well stay for the night."

"Doctor," Derek said. "Have people died because they've travelled with you?"

The Doctor paused for a moment. The pain and guilt of all whom he felt he had ruined splashed across his face. The Time Lords, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory, Sarah Jane… the list could have gone on. He took a moment to compose himself. "Yes," he answered simply.

"If we travel with you, is there a good chance that we could too?"

The Doctor nodded.

"The travel is not without its risks. If you wish to go home, once the TARDIS is repaired, I'll take you home and you'll never see me again," the Doctor told them.

"I don't want to go home!" Stiles protested, his voice still weak.

"I almost lost you today!" Derek replied, his voice cracking. "I can't…. I can't lose you."

"And we can't let those people keep going missing. I'm staying with the Doctor," the human said.

River knelt beside them. "I understand, Derek. But I trust that man with my life. He's never let me down. I promise I'll keep Stiles safe." The Doctor was about to protest that promise but River stopped him. "Shush, sweetie. I've got this one." She looked back at Derek and Stiles. "If you choose to stay with us, there will be risks, but they're worth it. They are so _very_ worth it."

"I'm not letting you go off alone with some crazy man in a box!" Derek told Stiles.

"I'm your Mate, not your Beta!" Stiles protested, sitting up. He felt woozy, but he fought through it. "You can't keep me from going with them!"

Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles' cheek. "Like I said," Derek mused. "I'm not letting you go off _alone_ with some crazy man in a box." The realization of what he meant hit Stiles causing him to grin. Derek looked at the Doctor. "How long until she's ready?"

"Brilliant!" he shouted. "Who cares how long? Minutes? Hours? Days? You're time travelers now. I'm thinking we go somewhere on Earth next, though."

"I've always wanted to meet Henry VIII!" Stiles suggested.

The Doctor winced. "I fear good ol' Henry might still be a bit cross with me."

"The American Revolution?" Derek suggested.

"Ah! I haven't seen Georgie for quite some time…. 400 years, I think… let's do it!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to incorporate actual Doctor Who stuff in with this to help it meld more easily for all my Whovians. Please comment. And a super huge thanks to my beta reader, agrusahale. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr and communicate with me there. The url is .com. Until next time... don't blink.


End file.
